deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Crystal Song
Attention: DO NOT leave messages regarding bans in Dead Frontier. You will NOT receive any help, and all such messages will be ignored and removed. ''' All messages dated before 12 February 2010 are stored here. '''Merching Just checked out that page and its history and even though its rather well written and an integral part of Dead Frontier's gameplay, I somehow think that its not really worth making a page solely for describing that method of making cash. (Since its a rather common technique anywhere and thus probably not necessary to be documented here) It would probably work to put an extremely short version of it on the Glossary page, but I'd not really know a commonly used term for it within the community (Merching is never used and people rarely talk about it), so it would probably fall under the too common terms part of the glossary - exactly what we wanted to remove from there... a bit of a problematic situation, so what would be your thoughts about this? Also, gratz for reaching 1000+ edits here... [http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 07:50, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, putting the useful parts of that info into a guide sounds best to me as well... I made such a guide myself, pretty much years ago by now since it was back in the first months after the beta release, but maybe I can dig it out, update it a bit and post it here... it should still include most of the main market possibilities, since those never changed much anyways... :[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 09:40, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Some Notes I guess I'll have to update the Wiki Rules a bit (mainly because of these ban-beggars) and find some way to show them more easily to anyone who'd actually read them... right now, they are rather hidden after all... Feel free to ban these morons for at least a week from here if they continue to beg on our talk pages. Also, not sure how aware you are of this feature, but there is the nice option to create personal sub-pages, like User_talk:Crystal Song/Archive or the like, like how I did it with my old To-Do list... just in case you think your talk page is too cluttered... (Last I checked, mine ranks among the largest pages on this wiki) [http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 12:54, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Well, the ban beggars may not be much of a problem to you, but due to me being a Moderator, people regulary post that shit at my talk page, which I'll have to revert later on... getting pretty annoying, yeah. :Currently, the Wiki Rules are more or less hidden under Wiki Information > Wiki Rules, but I have a feeling I'll have to totally update that sidebar in some way anyways... :[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 00:46, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I doubt it will be really effective, so I'll probably do both... wanted to update the rules for a good bit now anyways... ::I already often noticed how you took care of people asking for help on my talk page (as did I the other way 'round) and still value that support. ::[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 11:52, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::About something else this time, links to deleted revisions of pages like the one posted at User_talk:Medic01 are sadly not accessible for non-staff members. :::[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 06:59, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah, that old page... actually thought I already removed that one, haven't got around to look much at anymore in a while... feel free to delete it, it serves no real purpose and was never really used anyways... ::::About the image resizing, I already thought about this as well, although it would probably require some special scripting, which I'd have to implement into the template. Maybe I can do that tomorrow since I have some more spare time than usual... any special reason why you want that? The optimum width for clan banners is noted as 300 pixel and was generally honored rather much, there are only few problematic cases of which I know... ::::[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 00:37, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Damn, finally I got finished with that game which held me in its claws for a good while now. (Call of Pripyat) Both that game, as well as some RL busy-ness has kept me distracted from working on important updates like that image resizer (which was an extremely simplistic addition, I thought far too complicated the day I commented on it) and some other stuff which kept growing on my to-do lists, but I hope I'll manage to get around to it now. :::::About the resizer, I simply added it as an optional part of the clan infobox, as | Image Size = with the usual "300px" or something similar to be used as resizing parameter right below the image file name line. (also added it to the clan template documentation page) :::::I think making it optional is better for rather large clan logos which would look bad if squashed on here, but if the need arises, I can easily enforce it automatically. :::::[[User:Crynsos| (Crynsos ]] Talk 13:36, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Diary of Joe Chulk so why did you close my post? its not like i was finished or even bad at all, seriously you have a problem or something User:Zombie owner I am trying to explain a bit of formatting to my clan members for their clan signatures, and replacing brackets with parentheses isn't working (eg. They screw up with it somewhere). I saw a forum post where someone made a dotted-edged white box that showed the formatting, but I can't seem to get it to work. I would also like to do that on my wiki page (why I asked here). Black fox 03:25, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Formatting Thanks anyway. Black fox 00:30, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Search Box Yeah, a recent wikia update became far more large-scale than expected and changed a lot of CSS data, which means I'll have to re-assign a good deal of our style rules and I haven't got around to fix all of them so far. (especially because the search box is acting like a bitch in this case) Definitely not planned as it is, it will look pretty much the same as before somewhen soon... [[User:Crynsos| (Crynsos ]] Talk 17:42, March 18, 2010 (UTC) My website keepHi this is SGT.TJ from the M.S.O.T.F., Do you think you could chech out my website? it is going very slow and i have been updating it for 3 months now! If you could tell people about it that would be great. The link is (link removed) just copy and paste in the very top URL. Thank you I hope you like it!!! TJ4348 18:14, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :I was just asking you to check it out and tell me if you like it. I dont want you to advertise it for me. Just look at it thats all! :TJ4348 15:23, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey you dont have to look at the website I was just saying that I worked very hard on it and I want people to see it. THERE IS NO VIRUSES ON MY SITE!!! I made it specificly not to have viruses because I have Gotten viruses on 5 computers that I have owned and that really makes me mad. I made the site on a place called webs, I am sick of viruses on my computer and i now how much money it cost to fix it so I made a website for Safe games that people can play without getting viruses. You can think that there is viruses and spam all you want But i am just trying to Build up the progress of the site. I have been working on it for 3 months and I only have 7 members. That place twitter has more than a million and they made it famous in like 2 weeks. What i am trying to say is that my site is safe and I guarantee that it is safe if it is not you can delete my dead frontier wiki profile. Clan Can you tell what I exactly what is wrong with my clan page please. is my clan now up to standards? re: The Guides. I did examine the edits before I reverted them. The shotgun thing, that was mostly because I have used shotguns, and did not personally notice any difference between high and low accuracy. Pistols, though... I can tell you that I've used pistols extensively, and I have never even considered them as anything other than backup weapons. I intended these guides for newer players, not high-level ones, so most of my statements are made with the assumption that the reader is below level 30 and doesn't have the Alpha Bull. Naturally, the RB is a terrific weapon for combat. I own one, and I find it a potent weapon. However, when you compare lower pistols such as the USP, the Python, any of the Locks, etc. to their proficiency equivalents in other weapon classes, I've found that pistols don't do so well without extensive reloading and critical training. The power weapon guide, I guess the Bull is also used as a main weapon. My one question is about the assertion that the K-50M can outperform the M60 in terms of DPS, which I'm a little skeptical of. Juranas 18:14, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Just saying, the K-50M can outperform the M60 when used with 124 Critical and Instant Reloading. :Jarki 23:54, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll take your word on that, since I'm too lazy to run the calculations. ::Juranas 04:21, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello. Are the damage bonuses actually applied? If so then apply them instead of saying they get a damage bonus; also what is the gauss rifle's statistics and does it get the rifle bonus? As for armor; does the armor's endurance take damage equivalent to damage done to your base health w/o the armor? Ex: A long arm hits you for 75 damage while wearing armor, does the armor lose 75 endurance points and what if the damage exceeds the armor endurance; is the additional damage applied to your hp w/o the damage reduction? Undead Pioneer 03:17, April 2, 2010 (UTC) (soz. i just want the facts and not make my own assumptions b/c knowledge is power). do not edit my reply/comment plx. thanks for your help ;) Your armour loses durability depending on it's percentage of absorbtion. For instance, if you have 90% damage absorbtion and take 100 damage from X hits (It doesn't really matter), you're character will take only 10% damage, as long as your armour does not break. So, say the sports armour. It absorbs 20% damage, at 20/20 durability. If you get hit by 100 damage, you will receive only 80 damage, but your armour will break. However, if you receive, say, 120 damage, you only lose 100 hit points, and your armour will break (It only reduces 20 damage because it only has 20 durability). I'm sorry, is this making any sense to you? Reply on M.A.S.S (multiform artillery security system) Hello Crystal =) Yes We have still yet to spice up the wiki page... and we still need some idea to make all of it look better. Ive done a lot of work making our forum page look better though. If you could give me tips on that too id gladly appreciate it. heres the link to the forum Multiform Artillery Security System Forum Thread Were still working on ideas and adding new stuff, but i think we have a good start. Any thoughts on if we could be a successful clan? :thanks for the code on color ill be using that in the future =) :i know i need to add some more pictures... not exactly sure what to add yet, but i plan on it. Ive ordered a sig maker to make a clan picture for me already... just have to wait for him to get back to me. :the requirements are of course flexible, ive already recruited one member thats only lvl 25 to our lvl 30+ requirement, and for now, the 50 post requirement is subsided, until we get some more members. :I believe i have looked at every clan page before at one time, and ive been looking around still too... i still have a few more ideas to incorporate... ::and yes I too have noticed i may have started with too many squads, i believe ill do as you say and cut out the lvl 61+ squad and make it lvl 51+ ::and i believe ill be cutting out the neutral weaponry squads altogether, because not many people want to have all the same weapon it seems, and 6 squads there seems like a big number for now. ::though ill be adding a squad type, Special squads, as made by request if the idea is good enough. ::Like ive already had a request for a Raider squad, a squad for people who go into a PVP room that has 1 or 2 people in it already, and 4 or 5 people will go in from the squad and slaughter any members that are inside. ::I have 2 people, both that were in the top 20 of TPK list last week, that want to join this squad already. ::I think ill create it tonight or something. :::Hello crystal, i see someone added a contents section to the wiki page for easy access to what the reader wants to look at, and im guessing you do that. if so, thank you. :::I have made many changes recently. If you would care to do so, could you fix the description for the "Special Squads" and "The Raiders" so that they are normal text, and they are not on the contents section? i tried but all the description does is really bunch up the contents section. :::Please and Thanks for all your help so far, Youve been great! :::BTW, soon today most likely i plan on adding "clan missions/games" in which rewards will be given, so that could be another section to add to the contents section later. --- Hello Crystal, This is Vincentevoletahx. My apologies if im bothering you too much. Could you help me out though? We just made a name change, and i dont know how to change the name on the page and in the source code for the clan banner. and the name on the clan list. It is no longer Multiform Artillery Security System, it is now "Multiform Artillery Squad System" "Security" is now "Squad" and thats the only change. it would be great if you could change that for me, or teach me how. Because the source code is just a puzzle piece now, and the old name isnt editable... so... im unsure of how to change it. Thank you Thank you for getting rid of Jauranas's post. wikia account delete? hi, can you delete my wikia account? if not, can you hide it from search engines? much thanks! May I become ranking private Hi, my game name is Prince ofPersia. I like your clan and I want to Suector. I have a MP5 and a Cricket bat. I am level 11 and a engineer. Call me back please. Hello Hello There. User pages on DF players... Hello, I was given permission by Crynsos and the users themselves to document they're time on Dead Frontier. If you could give me your dead frontier account i can quote over the message i received off crynsos to grant me permission. Thank you for reading. Bazzare 08:54, May 23, 2010 (UTC)Barry Mc Mahon Hello Crystal, Could you do me a favor and delete Multiform Artillery squad system from the wiki? Im not sure how to delete it. Thanks. Hey there... Heh, haven't talked with you in a while nor had much time for the wiki, but seems like everything is still going fine. I hope it's the same for you. Also, I recently found a nice message on my talk page, I guess you should have got it as well, but just in case not: Would you love to have more publicity for your wiki? Well, now is your chance to get on Wikia's mainpage! All you have to do is tell us why your wiki is great here. Be sure to include how you use the latest Wikia features, what makes your wiki unique and why your community is one of the best! I think we may be quite qualified to participate there, in terms of content, design, etc, although I currently somewhat lack inspiration to write up something to post there. A lot of other people already wrote their reasons why they should be frontpaged on that blog page, so maybe you can get some inspiration from them and write up a nice text for our wiki? Would be probably pretty awesome to see our wiki at the front page. [[User:Crynsos| (Crynsos ]] Talk 19:20, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Well, when I talked about being qualified, I obviously meant more that we aren't an extremely small wiki with a total lack of content, proper design and active people, although we could surely use the publicity and after all, both Dead Frontier and the wiki are still growing nicely after all. :Yeah, gotta agree with you on the point that it's hardly of any use to use page count or the amount of active editors to promote, say, the wikis about Call of Duty, Lost, Lyrics or whatever, as those are big enough already and not exactly hard to find when you want info about their topics. On the other side, we are a wiki about a pretty young niche product (Ever seen any other WORKING non-text zombie MMOs out there? All who tried to produce one mysteriously vanished after mere months.) :Introducing people to Dead Frontier as a while definitely can't hurt, as otherwise they would only end up confused with what our wiki is actually about. MMOs are common but few people really heard of the type of MMO we have here, unless they specifically search for it. I'm sure everyone would profit if we got more viewership here, even more so AdminPwn than anyone else if the wiki interests people enough to start playing in the end. Yeah, several editors of the past and myself always tried to keep reading here enjoyable and fun instead of simply presenting boring information and long lists of facts packaged in an overally uninteresting looking wiki. I don't really know how much other wikis do this, but I have no intention to stop editing in this way, as it's more fun for everyone in the end and adds a certain feeling of realism and roleplaying that the actual game currently lacks. :About those "latest wikia features", I usually read their Staff Blog rather regulary, which lists most of the recent updates rather well, which I either try to incorporate more into the wiki structure if that is possible / necessary and if it's of actual use for us, if they are not then I tend to either just never use them or deactivate certain "features" if they actually do more harm than good (Like that recent pop-up instead of image file page update), although I doubt pretty much that anyone would really notice the lack of these "features" if they only worsen readership experience here anyways. :In case they simply mean to implement that recent slideshow feature, I plan to take use of this rather soon anyways, just not sure on which pages. In the past I tried to implement something like this myself, although it never worked out and now I pretty much forgot what I needed it for anyways. I guess using it for the front page might work quite nicely though. :Yeah, we kinda lack a dedicated community on the wiki, although till the game is fully 3D or till the new demo is available for everyone, I guess we're pretty much stuck on the same standstill situtation as now, hence new editors might be of use. :About uniqueness, well it's probably hard to be truly "unique" as part of a giant wiki hoster, but in terms of design, content and topic we are probably just as unique as any other wiki, except maybe for the advantage that we present a game that fills out a niche in the gaming market, which no one else really managed to work into so far... :[[User:Crynsos| (Crynsos ]] Talk 18:42, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::As a bit of a reminder, that contest about getting featured on the Wikia mainpage ends very soon, so in case you have a good idea of how we could presentate what we have in terms of wiki content, community interaction, etc currently, feel free to post it there as otherwise I'll probably take my try at it. ::[[User:Crynsos| (Crynsos ]] Talk 18:23, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I would like to report the vandalism of the A.Z.T.E.C. Squad page, an unregistered contributor adding an extra explicit question to the clan application. Their IP address is 69.47.167.43. Thanks, Black fox 06:54, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Help with something Guide to power weapons... some unregistered user flooded it with a thousand edits, and for some reason I can't do a rollback. Can you reset it to this version (http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/index.php?title=Guide_to_Power_Weapons&oldid=30815) somehow? Also, if you could make it so only registered users can edit the page, that would be great. Juranas 04:01, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Sup Crystal Im sorry i know u dont want people but ban help but its only i got this ban An Error Has Occurred! Sorry Guest, you are banned from using this forum! '''Reason: '''Insulting game staff - 7 day forum ban If you believe you have been banned in error please email abuse@deadfrontier.com And Now its the 10 Day i got Banned and im still unban i asked my friend to ask a staff but none want to help me i wish you could help me and its ok if u cant help i think cus i know this is Not for Ban Help =( need more stuff i know that you cant change anything big but please contact the admin ask to add the following 21:55, September 20, 2010 (UTC) butterfly knife weed wacker bear traps thank you, insanekyle99 i like stuff Hey mate hey Crystal, just wanted to say hi. it's been a long time since i lasted talked to you. how have you been. i've finally found a clan that respects me and doesn't look down at me like a noob: ODST. i'm now a level 34 soldier in ODST. how cool is that. it's also nice to know that my old co's from THH still exist and are still freinds with me. i'm finally finding a place for me within DF.. i just need now is a kantana :D btw i just finshed my story overall of my part in DF if you would like to read it, plz feel free to comment on any good or bad bits or any mistakes that i have done: http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/User:SGT.WOLFREN SGT. M. WOLFREN 09:46, September 29, 2010 (UTC)SGTWOLFREN you like the picture by i made it myself. it's what i'm trying to make my chacter look like in DF when i have enough money Switch from Classic to 3D nvm I am stuck and need help Hey, I was just wondering if you could help me or know some one that could help me. Currently I have a level 15 Chef and I was up at Dog Stockade and I was trying to go to another area (Load screen) and when it loaded me in I was Directly south of the Stockade outpost behind that wall and I cant find any way out and I dont know what to do, and I really dont want to start a new character! And I have tried reloading the page many times and it doesnt work. So if you could help me out or if you can pass this on to some one that could help me ou that would be awesome! Thanks!